Yoru (Malam Yang Pekat)
by Ricchan's
Summary: "Bagiku malam selalu panjang, pekat dan sunyi. Menyapa malam membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa aku bisa melihat matahari terbit esok hari? Atau aku sudah terlanjur bertemu dengan kematian?" Sasuke terdiam. Malam sepertinya bukan nama yang bagus. Dia tak suka nama yang diberikan Hinata-nya [Oneshot]


YORU

Doumo minna-san! Ricchan akhirnya bisa update fic lagi. Meskipun masih fic Ricchan yang lain belum kelar, tapi Ricchan malah kepikiran buat bikin oneshoot.  
Douzo goyukkuri ;)

'YORU'  
Naruto bukan milik Ricchan,  
tapi fic 'Yoru' murni milik Ricchan  
dan hanya dibuat demi kesenangan semata,  
kalau ada kebetulan mungkin hanya kebetulan semata

[genre : family, hurt/comfort, angts]

[pair : Uciha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata]

.

.

.

Lorong di setiap rumah sakit ternyata terasa sama. Mencekam.

Mungkin karena bayang kematian terasa begitu kentara di setiap sudut, hingga tak menyisakan sebidang ruang pun untuk bersuka cita. Mereka yang berkeliaran di sekitar lorong terlihat paham betul. Sepanjang yang Sasuke lihat, tidak ada seorang pengunjung pun yang berani tertawa lebar. Yang ada hanyalah kumpulan wajah suram yang hilir mudik kesana kemari, entah melakukan apa. Atau kebanyakan dari mereka yang memaksakan sebuah senyum bagi si pesakit.

Sialnya Sasuke menambah panjang daftar mereka.

Setelah panggilan itu mengacaukan harinya, memaksanya memacu diri untuk secepatnya sampai disini, sebuah senyum palsu pun tak bisa ia toreh. Rahangnya mengeras, kerutan sudah terpahat di dahinya. Rasa kantuk akibat insomnia berkepanjangan seolah mati, terbunuh oleh panggilan terkutuk itu.

"Yoru" panggil suara itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lega. Sasuke masih melihatnya, tak tertutup kain.

"Kenapa kau sampai tumbang lagi Hinata?" nadanya terdengar bagai dingin dan menusuk, namun Hinata tersenyum paham. Sasuke tak pernah bermaksud buruk padanya. Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang memang disediakan bagi keluarga pasien. Dasi abu-abu yang tadi pagi Hinata lekatkan padanya ia tarik melonggar. Jas putih dia sampirkan di sandaran kursi itu, menyisakan kemeja dengan warna sama.

Hinat hanya tertawa ringan. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat lebih pucat. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Sasuke. Jemarinya terasa dingin.

"Kau bisa cepat jadi kakek-kakek kalau hobi berkerut seperti ini Yoru..." ucap Hinata masih tertawa ringan. Biasanya Sasuke akan menyela, Hinata juga akan dipanggil nenek saat dia jadi kakek-kakek, "...sayang aku mungkin tak bisa melihatnya" lanjut Hinata tersenyum, menyedihkan. Refleks tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangan Hinata.

Kau akan bertahan? Yakinlah kau akan kembali sehat? Kita akan melewatinya? Sasuke muak dengan kata-kata itu. Sejak penyakit kanker paru-paru positif dijatuhkan atas Hinata, semua mimpi yang mereka bangun seolah rubuh. Dan Hianta terlihat mengerti, tak mengeluh, bahkan membesarkan hati pemuda itu. Sasuke benar-benar merasa lemah.

"Pak Dokter tidak boleh berkerut seperti ini" ucap Hinata jahil menjentil dahi Sasuke pelan. Mungkin ingin membuat sebuah lelucon dimana mereka bisa tertawa.

Namun Sasuke terdiam. Lama sunyi menyeruak. Bagi Sasuke yang mengerti bahwasanya waktu adalah musuh terbesar mereka saat ini, suasana sepi ini begitu menyakitkan. Seharusnya ia lebih paham bahwa setiap detik yang dilewatkan dengan Hinata haruslah sebuah kebahagiaan. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke selalu gagal menerjemahkan setiap isi hatiku. Selalu berakhir dingin.

"Waktu bukan lagi musuh bagiku Yoru" ucap Hinata seolah membaca fikiran Uciha dihadapannya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti isi hatinya tanpa perlu Sasuke bersusah payah merangkainya menjadi kata-kata. Hal yang paling tidak dikuasainya di dunia.

Sasuke ingin sekali menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ingin sekali. Bahkan sebuah senyum palsu, apa pun itu, setidaknya agar membuat dia terlihat sedikit lebih kuat di hadapan perempuan ini. Sayang, kata-kata berikutnya yang akan Hinata lontarkan sudah begitu lekat dalam otak Sauke. Kata-kata yang selalu mencabik hati sang Uciha lagi dan lagi.

"Aku akan merangkul erat sang waktu. Hingga saat kematian itu datang, aku bisa tersenyum. Menerima kematian itu layaknya kawan lama. Oleh karena itu, kau tak perlu khawatir Yoru. Aku hanya akan pergi ke tempat sahabatku"

"Tidurlah!" perintah Sasuke seraya begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum pintu itu sempurna tertutup, dilihatnya wajah istrinya yang mendung. Sedang air mata pemuda itu sudah siap meluncur.

Mereka sama tahu, bahwa mereka tengah menangis. Mencengkram dada masing-masing. Mengutuk perasaan sakit yang menyeruak hebat. Kematian. Perpisahan. Sasuke membencinya. Mereka membencinya. Sasuke seorang dokter yang membenci kematian, bayangan yang selalu mencuat di rumah sakit. Rumah keduanya.

Lalu hari berganti begitu saja. Musim hujan datang, memperburuk keadaan Hinata. Suhu dingin membuat saluran pernafasan menyempit. Mungkin Sasuke memang spesialis mata, dan tak begitu mengerti mengenai organ dalam. Tapi melihat wajah Hinata yang makin pucat, serta panggilan terkutuk yang makin sering datang membuat paham. Sahabat Hinata akan segera datang menjemput.

Hinata seolah mengerti. Hari itu ia memutuskan untuk meminta pulang. Sasuke menurutinya, membuat surat izin untuk jangka waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Sasuke akan menemaninya. Sampai sahabatnya datang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka.

"Senangnya berada di rumah" ujar Hinata terlihat ceria. Terusan lavender yang kebesaran cantik di tubuhnya, lebih baik daripada seragam rumah sakit.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya semangat memasuki dapur. "Apa saja" balas Sasuke. Dan ia langsung mengangguk senang. Tapi wajahnya kecewa seketika melihat kulkas.

"Bahan yang kutingglkan masih seperti ini. Kau pasti tak makan dengan benar saat aku di rumah sakit" cerocosnya.

Sasuke tak bisa mengaku jadwal makan dan tidurnya kacau tanpa Hinata.

"Aku tak suka memasak"

Hinata tertawa singkat, sebelum batuk mengiringi. Sasuke mendekat, mengusap punggung Hinata pelan. Hianta tahu bahwa Sasuke berbohong. Setidaknya Sasuke bisa memasak. Bahkan Sasuke yang mengajarinya memasak. Hinata payah dalam hal memasak.

Hinata melanjutkan harinya dengan mengelilingi setiap sudut rumah. Mengunjungi setiap ruang, membersihkannya. Bahkan mengganti seprai kasur yang bahkan tak pernah Sasuke tiduri sejak Hinata rawat inap di rumah sakit. Hianta selalu marah saat tahu Sasuke menungguinya semalaman. Hinata tak pernah meminta pergi kemana pun. Dia selalu terlihat senang saat menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua, di rumah mereka.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku tak suka kau memanggilku Yoru. Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan namaku" ucap Sasuke saat mereka tengah menikmati secangkir teh kala senja tengah menjemput malam.

Hinata menggeleng. "Kamu Yoru. Akan selalu Yoru bagiku" jawabnya mantap. Sasuke mengerenyit bingung. Hinata selalu memanggilnya Yoru semenjak diagnosa penyakit itu.

"Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu rahasia kecilku padamu. Yoru artinya malam"

"Kenapa malam?"

"Bagiku malam selalu panjang, pekat dan sunyi. Menyapa malam membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa aku bisa melihat matahari terbit esok hari? Atau aku sudah terlanjur bertemu dengan kematian?"

Sasuke terdiam. Malam sepertinya bukan nama yang bagus. Dia tak suka.

"Tapi, kalau kau menjadi malam untukku, aku yakin aku akan merangkulnya. Menjadikannya malam terakhir tempat aku tersenyum di dunia. Kau malam Yoru, tempat aku menutup mata"

Sungguh, Sasuke tak suka nama itu. Ia juga tak suka Hinata yang selalu memikirkan terlalu dalam arti dari sesuatu.

"Panggil namaku, Hinata" pinta Sasuke sebelum mepertemukan bibir mereka. Hinata menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang diburu sang waktu. Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja. Dadanya terasa hangat, sasuke mengecupnya penuh cinta. Dalam dan lama.

"Sasuke~"

Dan pada hari ke tujuh, Hinata akhirnya memintaku menemaninya. Tempat yang benar-benar ingin ia kunjungi katanya. Pusara kedua orang tuanya, Hyuuga.

Mobil melaju pelan dan konstan. Mereka singgah di sebuah toko bunga milik Yamanaka, teman Hinata dan Sasuke. Berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan yang meminta Lily putih atau mawar, Hinata langsung meminta rangkaian Basil tanpa pikir panjang. Waktu itu Sasuke tak mau ambil peduli.

Sepulang dari pusara, kondisi HInata makin memburuk. Nafasnya terlihat makin berat. Darah senantiasa menemani iringan batuknya. Dan malam itu, saat hujan melebat, sahabat Hinata akhirnya datang. Hinata tak berbohong. Dia tersenyum. Merangkul erat kematian layaknya sahabat lama. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, tak terlihat bayang kecewa dari sinar mata Hinata. Terlihat damai, seolah hanya tertidur.

Malam itu, malam terberat dalam hidup Sasuke.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke memutuskan pergi. Meninggalkan kota, rumah sakit, bahkan rumah mereka. Sasuke pergi tanpa membawa apa-apa, membiarkan semuanya tetap seperti selayaknya.

Kini waktu tak lagi menjadi musuh baginya. Bahkan waktu hanya sekedar melirik layaknya kenalan. Musim berganti. Dan kerutan benar-benar sudah tercetak di wajah tampan Uciha. Beberapa uban terselip. Tapi dia lebih senang seseorang memanggilku Paman daripada Kakek. Panggilan yang tak sempat Hinata dapatkan.

"Jarang sekali kau minta cuti Sasuke. Apa sudah begitu rindu pada kampung halamanmu?" guyon dokter kepala, Tsunade. Sasuke memasang senyum sinis. Kemampuannya merangkai kata-kata sama sekali belum mengalami kemajuan.

Besok adalah hari istimewa. Sasuke bahkan sudah melingkari tanggal itu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Mobilnya mulai melaju, menuju tempat yang dulu ia tinggalkan.

Sasuke menyempatkan diri datang ke tempat yang paling tak ingin ia kunjungi. Tempat Hinata.

Mekarlah setiap kelopak ungu kebiruannya diantara dedaun hijau asri. Seikat basil ditangan Sauke kini telah beralih ke _pangkuan _Hinata.

"Apa pernah kau pelajari bahasa bunga? Sesungguhnya Basil yang kini dipangkuanmu adalah perlambangan dari keinginan terbaik dan cinta" Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Dia yakin Hinata tahu. Hinata dulu selalu membawa bunga ini saat ke pusara orang tuanya. Sasuke tertawa sinis, dia bahkan baru tahu artinya saat mendatangi toko bunga Yamanaka, dan kebetulan Ino berbaik hati menjelaskan padanya.

"Yah, Basil memang berarti keinginan terbaik dan cinta. Namun disatu sisi, ia berarti kebencian. Kau tahu Hinata? Aku membenci sahabatmu yang membuatku berpisah denganmu."

Sasuke berhanjak pergi. Tak ingin berlama-lama. Tak ingin bentuk pusara perempuannya tertaman dalam otak.

Hari ini udara cerah. Berbeda dengan hujan lebat sepuluh tahun lalu. Sasuke sudah berada tepat di rumahnya, rumah mereka. Tangan Uciha itu agak bergetar saat hendak membuka pintu.

Banyak teman yang menanyakan kabarnya. Mereka seolah paham, bahwa kepergian Hinata menghilangkan kata 'mereka' meninggalkan Sasuke dengan separuh hati yang dibawanya serta. Sasuke memutuskan menutup telinga, menutup mata. Mereka mungkin menganggap cinta Sasuke menguap seketika kematian itu datang.

Salah, sungguh salah. Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan semuanya. Memutuskan untung tak berkunjung, tak lagi melihat saat-saat dimana waktu menjadi musuhnya.

Manusia terlalu cepat beradaptasi. Bahkan sebenarnya adaptasi ini yang membuat manusia dapat bertahan di dunia yang keras ini. Dan Sasuke takut, dia akan mulai beradaptasi, terbiasa dengan segala hal setelah kepergian Hinata. Sasuke akan mulai melupakan setiap gerak menggemaskan Hinata di rumah mereka, tergantikan oleh kosong. Dia akan mulai melupakan suara malu-malu Hinata, tergantikan oleh televisi yang mungkin akan selalu dia biarkan menyala nyaring, mengusir senyap.

Dan benar saja, seketika Sasuke membuka pintu, Sasuke masih bisa melihatnya. Hinata masih berada disana. Seolah menunggu kedatangnnya. Dalam wujud dan ingatan yang sama. Tiada berubah sedikitpun. Perempuan manisnya.

"Aku pulang, Hinata" dan Hinata balas tersenyum pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

OWARI

Dou minna? Ricchan harap ga hancur, soalnya fic ini pelanpiasan dari UTS yang menyebalkan.

Review please? Review minna-san amat memacu semangat Ricchan dalam menulis. No Flame

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
